


Déchéance

by Rei_Pan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan
Summary: Et si le Joker avait déjà eu un passif à l'Asile d'Arkham ?Alors connu en tant que John Doe, un anonyme atteint d'amnésie suite à un traumatisme, il sera suivi par le docteur Harleen Quinzel, jeune psychiatre fraîchement diplômée, qui devra se confronter à la noirceur de son nouvel univers.Ayant pratiquement fini de purger sa peine à Arkham, l'heure de la sortie approche pour John. Mais le monde extérieur est-il vraiment fait pour lui ?- Une backstory du Joker, de Harley Quinn, et de leur rencontre. -Fanfiction inspirée des personnages de DC Comics, et du Joker des jeux Telltale.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 3





	1. Le Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Me revoici pour un nouveau prequel sur Harleen Quinzel et le Joker. J'ai écrit une Harleen à ma sauce, et concernant le (pré-)Joker je me suis très largement inspirée du personnage tel qu'il a été imaginé dans les jeux Telltale.  
> Cette fanfiction peut être découpée en trois parties : la première concerne la rencontre de Harleen et du Joker (alias John Doe), la deuxième sera centrée sur ce cher John, et lors de la troisième on reviendra à Harleen. La moitié étant déjà écrit, je dirais qu'il devrait y avoir une quinzaine de chapitres environ.  
> Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Accoudée au balcon de son appartement, Harleen Quinzel savourait la sensation de l'air matinal s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux ; outre l'aspect agréable, cela permettait également d'apaiser la légère tension qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle. Ces palpitations étaient dues au fait que, pour elle, aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle allait enfin pouvoir entamer son nouveau travail de psychiatre à l'Asile d'Arkham de Gotham City. Elle avait rendez-vous, en ce lundi après-midi, pour découvrir le lieu ainsi que ses futurs patients, avant d'officiellement prendre ses fonctions dès le lendemain matin.

A vingt-neuf ans, Harleen venait juste de décrocher son diplôme en psychiatrie après dix longues années d'études. Déjà, avant l'école de médecine, elle avait été une excellente élève, assidue, reconnue pour ses capacités. Elle avait brillamment enchaîné sa scolarité, finissant chaque fois première de sa promotion. Elle avait ensuite décidé de s'orienter vers la médecine, tout comme son père avant elle. Celui-ci n'avait eu de cesse de la convaincre que cette filière lui permettrait d'obtenir un statut social élevé et un salaire plus que confortable. Outre ces deux aspects, Harleen s'était vite rendue compte que ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était de pouvoir aider et soigner les autres. Elle s'était alors entièrement dévouée à ses études supérieures, passant un nombre d'heures incalculable à connaître ses cours dans les moindres détails, à réviser jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil.

Dès qu'elle avait assisté à ses premiers cours de psychiatrie, elle avait immédiatement su que c'était ce qui lui correspondait, que c'était pour cette voie-là qu'elle était faite. Sa mère avait approuvé son choix passionné ; sans pour autant oser l'approuver trop fort, dans la mesure où le père de Harleen n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas si bien accueilli la nouvelle : lui qui l'avait tant imaginée endosser une blouse de chirurgienne ! Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harleen avait tenu tête à son père et avait suivi sa vocation. Celui-ci avait fini par l'accepter, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis ouvertement ; mais cette acceptation avait été facilitée, dès qu'elle eut décroché son diplôme, par une alléchante promesse d'embauche.

Pour valider le dit diplôme, Harleen avait été interne à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Metropolis auprès du psychiatre le plus réputé de la ville, le docteur Miller. Ce dernier l'avait pris sous son aile et avait vanté ses nombreuses qualités telles que ses connaissances foisonnantes, sa vivacité d'esprit, son implication, son contact si aisé et naturel avec les patients... A tel point que lorsqu'il lui était parvenu qu'une place de psychiatre se libérait dans le célèbre asile d'Arkham, il avait tout de suite pensé à recommander sa jeune prodige. 

Après avoir donné une très bonne impression lors d'un entretien d'embauche puis avoir brillamment fini, encore une fois, première de sa promotion, le poste à Arkham lui avait été accordé. Harleen, fraîchement diplômée, était déjà recrutée dans un institut hautement renommé.

Si elle avait dû être sincère, peut-être aurait-elle avoué que tout cela s'enchaînait un peu vite à son goût : sa scolarité, ses études supérieures, son nouveau travail de psychiatre... Mais lorsque ces pensées osaient s'imposer à son esprit, elle les chassait bien vite : il aurait été fou de dénigrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu une pareille opportunité. Alors, à peine avait-elle finit de ranger ses cours dans ses cartons qu'elle s'en était procuré d'autres pour déménager le reste de son appartement. Après avoir vécu pendant presque une décennie dans son studio de 25 m², elle avait imaginé que tout empaqueter lui prendrait du temps ; mais, à son grand étonnement, tout fut très vite bouclé. Toute sa vie tenait dans ces simples petites boîtes.

Elle avait choisi un autre appartement, à Gotham – sous les conseils de son père, bien sûr, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse l'erreur de choisir un quartier malfamé. Une fois l'agence contactée, ce fut au tour des déménageurs. Tout fut réglé en une semaine à peine et elle laissa derrière elle la vie qu'elle avait mené jusque là. Ses études, son appartement, ses quelques amis, ses parents... Tout était derrière elle à présent. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Mais elle s'accrochait au fait que c'était là un nouveau départ qui s'offrait à elle.

Un peu désorientée les premiers jours, elle était restée dans son nouvel appartement pour tout y organiser. Celui-ci étant deux fois plus grand que son ancien studio, elle n'eut aucun problème à tout ranger et aménager. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques jours qu'elle se décida timidement à aller explorer le quartier de Gotham dans lequel elle vivait à présent, au moins pour repérer un supermarché – elle ne pourrait pas se faire livrer des pizzas indéfiniment. Peu à peu Harleen prit ses repères dans ce coin de la ville et se fit à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt commencer son nouveau travail. Elle avait eu deux semaines de transition ; il était temps qu'elle aille prendre sa place à Arkham.

L'asile était scindé en deux parties distinctes. La plus connue, bien sûr, était celle où se trouvaient les criminels ayant commis de graves crimes, considérés comme dangereux et souvent enfermés à perpétuité. En tant que psychiatre à peine diplômée et sans réelle expérience avec ce type de patients, Harleen avait été embauchée dans l'autre partie de l'asile : le Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie ou « SAS ». Cette partie-ci de l'établissement accueillait les patients aux peines moins lourdes et bientôt achevées : le but de ce service était de servir de transition entre l'Asile et le monde extérieur, afin que les patients en capacité d'être réinsérés dans la société soient préparés à leur sortie.

Inspirant une dernière bouffée de cet air frais si revigorant, Harleen se décida donc à se mettre en route vers ce nouveau pan de sa vie.

.

En une dizaine de minutes de trajet, Harleen arriva devant l'imposant asile d'Arkham. Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking privé situé juste après le Pont portant le même nom et continua à pieds la petite cinquantaine de mètres la séparant de l'entrée. Elle se retrouva alors devant un gigantesque portail enfer forgé, de trois ou quatre mètres de haut sur au moins tout autant de large. Harleen releva que deux caméras de sécurité étaient situées en hauteur à chaque extrémité des grilles. Elle contempla les grands murs de pierre qui encadraient le tout et aperçut qu'un autre portail bien plus petit, à taille humaine cette fois-ci, se trouvait sur la gauche. Elle s'avança alors vers celui-ci, auprès duquel se trouvait un interphone également équipé d'une caméra. Harleen appuya donc sur le bouton d'appel.

Après trois sonneries, une voix lui répondit.

« Oui ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix la plus assurée possible. Je suis Harleen Quinzel, je viens pour mon nouveau poste de psychiatre. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le bruit d'un combiné que l'on raccrochait. Harleen attendit patiemment et, au bout de quelques instants, un homme en tenue de sécurité et à la peau mate apparut de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit le petit portail et vint à sa rencontre.

« Aaron Cash, se présenta l'homme en tendant sa main vers elle. Je suis le gardien-en-chef de l'asile.

\- Enchantée, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je dois vous prévenir que nous avons pour consigne de fouiller toute personne entrant à Arkham. Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant son sac à main.

\- Ah, dans ce cas, allez-y oui. »

Cash s'empara de son petit sac, l'ouvrit et inspecta rapidement son contenu avant de le lui rendre. Harleen fut bien contente de le récupérer - il y avait quand même toute une partie de sa vie là-dedans.

« Très bien, enchaîna Aaron Cash. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Harleen lui emboîta le pas et ils franchirent tous deux le portillon, que le gardien referma derrière eux. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'île, Harleen admira l'environnement.

« Ici, lui expliqua Cash, c'est notre parc. Les patients du Service ont le droit de s'y promener sous surveillance – nous avons toujours une équipe dans le parc – mais certains doivent quand même être accompagnés d'un soignant ; en fait tout dépend de leur autonomie.

\- Ca doit leur être agréable de pouvoir profiter d'un si bel endroit » lui répondit Harleen en observant les nombreux arbres et diverses plantes présents dans le vaste parc qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement magnifique.

« Sur votre droite, continua-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient d'une grande bâtisse, vous avez le Manoir Arkham. C'était là la demeure de la famille Arkham ; maintenant, c'est devenu le bâtiment administratif. C'est aussi là que vous trouverez la bibliothèque. »

Harleen répondit d'un hochement de tête approbateur, observant l'architecture sophistiquée de l'ancien bâtiment. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'impression de grandeur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait passé son entretien d'embauche avec le directeur dans l'un des bureaux de ce bâtiment, quelques semaines auparavant.

Ils continuèrent tous deux leur marche, suivant un long chemin passant au milieu de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un autre bâtiment, bien plus imposant encore, dont la taille prenait au moins la moitié de la largeur du terrain. Il était cerné par les mêmes épais murs de pierre faisant le tour de l'île dans son entièreté et, sur les côtés, entre les deux extrémités du bâtiment et les vastes murs, se trouvaient de grands grillages.

« Voici le bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie. »

A cette annonce, Harleen prit le temps de détailler l'infrastructure ; puis, au loin, son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de deux autres bâtiments bien plus vétustes, qu'elle interpréta comme étant les pénitenciers d'Arkham. Ils étaient séparés du reste de l'île par un grand et épais grillage munis de petits portiques de sécurité. Harleen en imagina l'intérieur, regorgeant de criminels - mais d'êtres humains avant tout - ne pouvant plus être mis en contact avec le reste de la société. Elle eut comme un nœud dans l'estomac en imaginant que ces personnes-là ne connaîtraient, pour la plupart, plus aucun autre lieu de vie.

Son champ de vision fut soudainement intrusé par un objet que lui tendait le gardien, la faisant alors sortir de ses pensées.

« Voici votre badge » lui dit-il alors qu'il lui remettait un petit rectangle de plastique blanc sur lequel avait été apposée l'une de ses photos d'identité, son nom, ainsi qu'un code barre.

« Pour l'entrée principale de l'Asile, vous devez obligatoirement passer par l'interphone ; c'est le personnel de sécurité qui gère les entrées. Pour le reste par contre vous pouvez utiliser votre badge. Allez-y, essayez. »

Harleen détacha son regard de son nouveau badge flambant neuf, regarda Cash puis la grande porte d'entrée du bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie. Le bois massif avait été découpé pour que la porte soit pourvue d'un petit appareil électronique qui actuellement émettait une lumière rouge. Harleen orienta alors le code barre devant la lumière et un petit « bip » sonore se fit entendre avant que la lumière ne passe au vert.

A la suite d'un hochement de tête approbateur du gardien, Harleen pénétra dans le bâtiment et Cash fit de même.

Ils étaient à présent dans un vaste hall décoré de divers tableaux et tapisseries. La psychiatre et le gardien attendirent quelques instants côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de talons claquant contre le sol. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et courts sous lesquels flamboyaient deux yeux bleus, arriva le sourire aux lèvres et une main chaleureuse tendue vers eux.

« Monsieur Cash, salua-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Et Harleen Quinzel je présume ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en acceptant la main à présent tendue vers elle.

\- Parfait. Emily Jonhson, lança-t-elle à Harleen en guise de présentation. Je suis psychiatre et également cheffe de ce service.

\- Enchantée.

\- Si vous permettez je vais vous laisser à présent, leur annonça Cash. Du travail m'attend.

\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie.

\- Merci beaucoup » répondit Harleen.

L'homme leur adressa un dernier signe de tête puis, avec son propre badge, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et disparut à l'extérieur.

Après un léger moment de flottement, Jonhson se tourna vers Harleen.

« Bienvenue au SAS ! lui lança-t-elle gaiement. Ici personne ne s'embête à dire "Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie", lui expliqua-t-elle. "SAS", en plus d'être plus court, ça résume très bien ce lieu : un endroit de transition entre les pénitenciers et le monde extérieur.

\- Je vois, répondit Harleen, je pense que je vais m'habituer à ce surnom.

\- Bon, enchaîna sa collègue, je vais te faire visiter, ok ?

\- Avec plaisir. » 

Elles firent quelques pas et se placèrent toutes deux au milieu du hall.

« Sur la droite c'est notre couloir, lui expliqua Jonhson entendant le bras dans cette direction, celui des psys ; on y reviendra tout à l'heure. Sur la gauche, ce grand couloir, c'est celui où se trouve le bureau commun des éducateurs, celui des aides-soignants, la salle de repos des agents de sécurité, le bureau de l'assistante sociale, et notre petite infirmerie. Et si jamais t'as peur de t'y perdre, t'inquiète pas, les noms des métiers et des personnes sont inscrits sur les portes.

\- Et on est combien en tout ? demanda Harleen.

\- Ici, on est deux psychiatres ; il y a aussi deux psychologues, quatre éducateurs spécialisés, une assistante sociale, sept aides-soignants et dix agents de sécurité – eux ils sont six à l'intérieur du SAS et quatre à l'extérieur, dans le parc. Ah, et on a toujours un infirmier aussi ; la plupart sont basés au Centre Médical, dans l'autre partie de l'asile, mais ils font un roulement pour qu'on ait toujours quelqu'un ici. Et il y a aussi un roulement la nuit pour qu'on ait toujours un infirmier et deux aides-soignants de présents. »

Harleen hocha la tête et Emily poursuivit.

« Maintenant, en face de nous, reprit-elle, il y a un autre couloir qui se sépare en deux. A droite c'est le réfectoire, et à gauche il y a les salles d'ateliers. Les éducs organisent des ateliers tous les après-midi ; et nous, en tant que psychiatres, on y participe une fois, le mercredi aprem. Je t'aurais bien fait visiter une salle mais bon, on ne va pas déranger les ateliers en cours. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avança en direction du dit couloir face à elles. Harleen lui emboîta le pas tout en se faisant la réflexion que cette Emily Jonhson semblait être une personne particulièrement énergique.

« Allons voir le réfectoire » enchaîna-t-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent donc sur la droite du couloir et arrivèrent devant une double porte que Jonhson poussa en invitant Harleen à sa suite.

« Et voilà, lui dit-elle en la faisant pénétrer dans la grande salle. Au fond il y a les cuisines, mais bien sûr seul le personnel de restauration y est autorisé. Pour ce qui est de la salle à manger, on a de quoi accueillir tout le monde : nos quarante patients et les membres du personnel. Ce sont des tables de dix places, expliqua-t-elle à Harleen alors que celle-ci détaillait les lieux. Et ces trois tables, à l'entrée du réfectoire, ce sont les nôtres. Les autres sont pour les patients, ils peuvent s'installer où ils veulent.

\- On mange à des tables voisines de celles des patients ? demanda Harleen.

\- Tu peux toujours grignoter un sandwich toute seule dans ton bureau à midi si tu préfères, lui répondit sa collègue en riant, mais c'est quand même plus sympa de manger en équipe. Et oui, on a les patients juste à côté ; ça permet de briser un peu la glace. »

Harleen enregistra cette information qui l'étonnait quelque peu ; mais après tout, « pourquoi pas », pensa-t-elle, tant que cela ne présentait aucun risque.

Elles sortirent du réfectoire pour retourner dans le hall et empruntèrent un grand escalier en bois.

« A l'étage, poursuivit sa collègue tout en grimpant les marches, ce sont les chambres des patients. »

Après avoir atteint le haut de l'escalier Harleen découvrit un nouveau long couloir.

« Sur la gauche on a les chambres des femmes et sur la droite celles des hommes. Chaque patient a la clé de sa chambre mais, bien sûr, on a aussi des doubles. Chacune de ces zones comprend des chambres avec toilettes ; les douches, elles, sont communes. De chaque côté, on a aussi des appartements thérapeutiques : deux appartements en colocation et deux appartements individuels. Ces apparts sont équipés d'une cuisine et d'une salle de bain. On y loge ceux dont l'heure de la sortie approche et qui ont assez d'autonomie pour se gérer : on leur apprend ou réapprend à gérer leur propre chez-eux. Du coup ils ont le droit de manger dans leur appartement au lieu du réfectoire s'ils nous préviennent avant. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Harleen avec un grand sourire.

« Des questions ? »

Harleen, légèrement surprise par l'interrogation, répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle essayait d'emmagasiner toutes les informations que sa collègue lui transmettait à un rythme soutenu.

« Ça fait beaucoup de choses, mais je pense pouvoir tout retenir » affirma-t-elle.

La psychiatre lui fit un sourire en retour.

« Allez, lui dit Emily sans se départir de son sourire, on va passer au plus intéressant et redescendre pour découvrir ton bureau. »

Harleen lui emboîta donc le pas, dans l'attente de cette nouvelle découverte.

.

.

.


	2. De nouveaux patients

Harleen et Emily, redescendues au rez-de-chaussée du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie, s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir situé sur la droite en venant de l'entrée principale du bâtiment. C'était un couloir relativement large et bien éclairé, dont les murs étaient ponctués de quatre portes en bois.

« Ici, lui expliqua Emily en désignant l'ensemble du couloir, il y a tous les bureaux des psys. Nos deux bureaux sont au fond, et les deux autres ce sont ceux des psychologues. »

Elles allèrent jusqu'au bout et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte sur la droite. Sa collègue lui tendit alors une clé. Harleen s'en saisit et ouvrit la porte de ce qui allait être son nouveau bureau. Une fois le mécanisme de la serrure actionné, elle entra.

La pièce devait faire environ une quinzaine de mètres carrés où étaient disposés deux fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau encadré de deux chaises, surmonté d'un ordinateur et d'une imprimante. La tapisserie était dans les tons marron clair et une fenêtre donnait sur la verdure extérieure. Harleen s'y sentit rapidement à son aise. Ce fut apparemment aussi le cas de sa collègue qui s'affala tranquillement dans la première chaise et qui s'empara de plusieurs papiers trônant sur l'imprimante. Harlen contourna le bureau et s'assit dans son propre siège, face à l'écran d'ordinateur et face à Emily.

« Pas mal, hein ? lui lança cette dernière en désignant l'endroit d'un geste de la tête.

\- Pas mal du tout » lui répondit Harleen en un sourire.

Emily lui fit un sourire en retour puis baissa son regard sur le tas de feuilles posé juste devant elle, avant d'en attraper la première page.

« Bon, continua-t-elle, j'imagine que tu as pris connaissance de ton emploi du temps ?

\- Exact. » Harleen l'avait reçu par mail quelques jours auparavant et avait eu le temps de l'apprendre par cœur.

Sa collègue lui tendit la feuille de planning fraîchement imprimée, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_**Harleen Quinzel – Psychiatre** _

_ Mardi  
_ _9h - 12h : Rendez-vous individuels_

_14h - 16h : Rendez-vous individuels_

_ Mercredi  
_ _9h - 12h : Consultations libres_

_14h - 16h : Atelier de groupe_

_16h - 17h30 : Réunion ateliers_

_ Vendredi  
_ _9h - 12h : Rendez-vous individuels_   


_14h - 16h : Rendez-vous individuels_

_16h - 18h : Réunion d'équipe_

« Je vais pas trop m'éterniser dessus alors, lui dit Emily alors qu'elle lui remettait la feuille de planning fraîchement imprimée. Pour l'instant c'est le planning de ton mois d'essai. Tu bosses les mardis, mercredis et vendredis. Les mardis et les vendredis, ce sont les journées où tu fais les consultations sur rendez-vous - et le vendredi, de 16h à 18h, on se fait une réunion d'équipe. Si ton mois d'essai se passe bien, tu auras des patients en plus et tu prendras aussi les lundis et les jeudis comme journées de consultations. Du coup, il reste le mercredi qui est un jour un peu particulier : les matinstu feras des consultations libres _–_ c'est-à-dire que tu attends de voir si des patients veulent venir te consulter, sans rendez-vous. Et les mercredis après-midi sont dédiés aux activités, qu'on vient animer avec les éducs, les aide-soignants et les psychologues. On a plusieurs ateliers : musique, peinture, théâtre, danse, sport, bricolage, informatique... et sortie.

\- Sortie ? demanda Harleen, étonnée. Tu veux dire, sortie..?

\- Dans Gotham, lui répondit sa collègue tout sourire. On fait ça un mercredi après-midi par mois, généralement avec les patients qui vont vraiment pas tarder à partir d'ici. Y a toujours un psy, un éduc et deux agents de sécu, pour quatre patients, pas plus. On les emmène au musée, au cinéma, ou au centre commercial... Ça dépend des fois. »

Harleen, d'abord surprise, fut particulièrement enthousiasmée par cet atelier.

« Du coup, continua Emily, ce mois-ci tu seras à l'atelier peinture, avec Carl Jimenez. C'est un psychologue qui a aussi une formation d'art-thérapeute, il a une pratique vraiment intéressante.

\- Euh par contre, hésita Harleen, la peinture, moi... Enfin, je suis pas spécialement douée pour ça.

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle, t'auras pas besoin de peindre. Il faut juste accompagner les patients dans leurs créations. »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment un profil artistique, Harleen se fit la réflexion que cela pouvait tout de même être intéressant. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à barbouiller sur une toile...

« Des questions sur ton emploi du temps ?

\- Tout est clair, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, on va pouvoir passer aux patients alors, enchaîna Emily en agitant le reste de la liasse de papiers dans ses mains. Ce mois-ci tu auras dix patients ; si ton mois d'essai se passe bien alors tu passeras à vingt, comme moi. »

Harleen acquiesça.

« Alors alors, reprit Emily, voyons un peu qui tu vas rencontrer. » Elle se saisit de la première fiche-patient et la regarda quelques instants avant de la faire glisser en direction de Harleen. Son regard s'attarda sur la photo d'une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années.

« Miranda Clark, commença Emily. On a lui diagnostiqué un trouble schizophréniforme – pas de véritable schizophrénie, puisque son état n'a duré que quatre mois. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est arrivée et elle va sortir dans deux mois. On l'a internée car elle a agressé assez violemment un certain nombre de passants alors qu'elle était en pleine crise de délire. Ça lui a pris comme ça, un matin, au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'elle se rendait à son travail. De mémoire, je crois qu'elle était persuadée que les passants étaient des envoyés de la CIA voulant la réduire au silence, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Du coup, pour se défendre, elle s'en est pris à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle – il me semble que la plainte qui a fait pencher le verdict est celle d'un type à qui elle a crevé un œil. »

Harleen acquiesça sans laisser paraître sa surprise. Vu le contexte, elle s'était attendue à des histoires de ce genre.

« Enfin bref, elle est d'abord allée au pénitencier des femmes, puis son état délirant a fini par s'estomper. Au bout de quatre mois elle allait beaucoup mieux, et une fois stabilisée on l'a rapidement transférée au SAS. Elle a diminué les médicaments et on l'a mise en appartement thérapeutique individuel. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant.

\- Une bonne évolution alors, commenta Harleen.

\- On fait toujours en sorte que ce soit le cas. »

Alors qu'elle lisait plus en détail la fiche de Miranda Clark, Emily l'arrêta dans sa lecture.

« Tu pourras prendre le temps de lire en détail les fiches des patients plus tard, lui dit-elle. Là je vais d'abord te faire un résumé rapide de chacun d'entre eux.

\- D'accord. »

Emily fit donc glisser une deuxième fiche vers elle.

« Kyle Wagner, commenta-t-elle. Il a été interné au pénitencier des hommes pour pyromanie il y a trois ans. Il a volontairement causé un feu de forêt qui a brûlé deux campeurs aux deuxième et troisième degrés. Et il avait déjà des antécédents de pyromanie il me semble. Il a pris sept ans d'internement et maintenant il lui en reste environ trois ; et ça fait six mois qu'il est au SAS. »

Harleen se saisit de la fiche, fit glisser son regard dessus puis le reporta sur Emily qui parcourait déjà la troisième.

« Maggie Olson, lui indiqua-t-elle. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité borderline. Elle a pris cinq ans après une tentative de meurtre envers son ex-conjoint, lorsque celui-ci lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait. Au final il a pris des coups de couteau dans l'épaule, ça aurait pu finir bien plus tragiquement. Miss Olson a vite manifesté une stabilité dans son comportement, notamment grâce aux thymorégulateurs – même si parfois elle a encore du mal à gérer ses émotions et son impulsivité – et elle a assez vite été transférée au SAS. Il lui reste encore un peu plus d'un an. »

Harleen hocha la tête tout en restant silencieuse alors que sa collègue inspectait de son regard une nouvelle fiche entre ses mains, avant de la lui donner.

« William Marshall, expliqua-t-elle, a été condamné à cause d'un accident de la route. Il conduisait avec une grande quantité d'héroïne dans le sang et a percuté un gamin qui est resté plusieurs mois dans le coma. On lui a diagnostiqué un délirium induit par l'intoxication à une substance. A présent Mr Marshall est sous subutex et n'a plus manifesté de phase de délire depuis plusieurs mois. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'il est ici. »

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune psychiatre essayait de s'imaginer le parcours de vie de chacune de ces personnes. Mais cela était quelque peu entravé par sa collègue qui, toujours aussi énergique, lui tendait déjà une nouvelle fiche.

« Brian Ward, continua Emily alors que Harleen se saisissait du papier. Condamné pour sadisme sexuel envers son ex-femme. Enfin, ses ex-femmes. En fait c'est une sacrée histoire. En gros, Ward a eu une première épouse, d'avec qui il a divorcé, puis il a eu une compagne pendant quelques temps. Après plusieurs contacts avec une association contre la violence conjugale, cette dernière a fini par porter plainte contre son compagnon – qui ne l'a pas très bien pris, soit dit en passant. Pour préparer le procès, l'avocat de cette jeune femme a cherché des témoignages et a contacté l'ex-femme de Ward. Et, quelle surprise, celle-ci a avoué que son ex-mari lui avait fait subir le même genre de sévices. Du coup d'une plaignante on est passé à deux – ce qui a bien sûr eut de l'impact sur la condamnation. »

En entendant cette histoire Harleen ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif élan d'antipathie envers cet homme.

« Depuis qu'il est ici il n'a que très rarement montré des signes d'agressivité – même s'il faut avouer qu'il contrôle très mal ses émotions. C'est un patient qui fait des progrès – d'ailleurs, l'atelier peinture lui réussit très bien.

\- Tant mieux » répondit Harleen en essayant d'y mettre de la conviction.

Emily lui adressa un sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Daniel Green, commenta-t-elle ensuite en lui faisant parvenir une nouvelle fiche. Schizophrénie paranoïde. Lorsque sa maladie s'est installée il habitait dans un petit lotissement. Le problème, c'est qu'il a commencé à tuer un à un les chats de son voisinage. Un jour le propriétaire d'un des animaux l'a pris sur le fait ; s'en est suivie une altercation dans laquelle le voisin a été sévèrement amoché. Je crois que Green a pris trois ans pour ça. Maintenant ça fait un an et demi qu'il est au SAS. Il prend des anti-psychotiques depuis un moment – et ils ont eu de très bons effets dans la mesure où son délire n'est pas réapparu.

\- Et son délire, quel était-il ?

\- Alors, lui répondit-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin, en gros... Il était persuadé que les chats étaient des extra-terrestres, venus sur Terre pour prendre le contrôle des humains, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et il en a disséqué un certain nombre, sûrement pour essayer de valider son hypothèse. »

Harleen se força à rester de marbre malgré l'étrangeté de cette information. Emily garda son éternel sourire et détailla la prochaine fiche.

« Abbigail Robertson, continua sa collègue en lui tendant un énième bout de papier. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble bipolaire de type I puisqu'elle présente essentiellement des phases maniaques – même s'il lui est déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques phases dépressives. Lors de l'une de ces phases maniaques, justement, elle a jugé bon de faire une course avec un chauffard – qui, lui, n'a jamais pu être identifié – et au final elle a percuté trois piétons avec sa voiture. L'un d'eux a perdu la vie. Elle a pris douze ans ; il lui en reste quatre et elle vient tout juste d'arriver au SAS. Les thymorégulateurs et les neuroleptiques semblent bien fonctionner avec elle. »

La jeune psychiatre regarda la photo d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle n'ait une nouvelle fiche sous les yeux – ornée d'une photo d'homme, cette fois-ci.

« Alexander Russel. Il souffrait d'un état de stress post-traumatique dont on peut dire qu'il est remis maintenant. Le pauvre homme, alors qu'il était pris d'un violent cauchemar lié aux traumatismes qu'il a vécu pendant la guerre du Golfe, a étranglé sa femme dans son sommeil. Et il a pris dix ans d'emprisonnement... Ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il est au SAS et il a suivi une thérapie par EMDR qui a particulièrement bien fonctionné, couplée aux anxiolytiques. Il est toujours suivi par sa psychologue référente et est très engagé dans sa thérapie. Je crois qu'il lui reste un peu plus de deux ans à passer ici. »

Harleen prit tout de même quelques secondes pour contempler cette fiche, trouvant touchante l'histoire de cet homme. Puis elle se saisit encore d'une nouvelle que lui tendait sa collègue.

« Katherine Moore... lui dit-elle alors, pensive. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité antisociale. Ça peut être assez compliqué de communiquer avec elle, elle n'est pas franchement bavarde. Ni très agréable. Avant Arkham, Moore était déjà connue des autorités pour différents actes de délinquance et a déjà fait quelques mois de prison. Elle a rejoint un gang des Narrows connu pour s'attaquer aux porte-feuilles des riches de Gotham. Il se trouve qu'un soir, elle et quelques uns de ses acolytes ont tabassé une femme qui passait par là et qui a tenté de leur résister. Ils ne l'ont pas loupée, ça c'est sûr ; mais le pire, c'est que cette femme était enceinte. A peine était-elle récupérée par les urgences qu'elle faisait une fausse couche. Ça a fait un sacré scandale. On a heureusement retrouvé certains membres du gang qui étaient présents cette nuit-là ; ceux-ci en ont dénoncé d'autres, et ainsi de suite. Moore fait partie de ceux qui ont été pris dans cet effet boule de neige. Il n'a pas été prouvé qu'elle avait asséné de coups, mais on l'a quand même inculpée pour association de malfaiteurs.

\- Elle ne devrait pas juste être en prison ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune psychiatre.

\- Ça aurait pu, répondit Emily. Mais assez étonnamment, Moore a fait une première tentative de suicide après son arrestation, et une deuxième juste avant son procès. Ca a fait pencher le verdict pour Arkham. Après, si c'était calculé de sa part ou non, je saurais pas le dire. Je te conseille d'en parler avec sa psychologue si tu te poses des questions. »

Harleen répondit par l'affirmative, tout en remarquant qu'il ne restait – enfin ! – plus qu'une seule fiche entre les mains de Emily.

« Ah, et pour finir, lui dit-elle, nous avons John Doe.

\- Un anonyme ? » *****

Emily hocha la tête. Harleen attarda son regard quelques instants sur la photo en haut de la fiche. Quelque chose l'interpella.

« Ce sont des cicatrices sur ses joues ?

\- C'est bien ça. Elles partent des commissures de ses lèvres et remontent sur près de trois centimètres. »

Harleen resta muette, attendant plus d'explications de la part de sa collègue.

« Il y a plusieurs années, John a été retrouvé en pleine nuit, fraîchement mutilé de ces deux profondes entailles, délirant et couvert de sang. Il a été conduit aux urgences du Gotham Général. Le matin suivant, trois hommes ont été retrouvés assassinés dans un entrepôt quelques rues plus loin. Reliant les deux faits, les enquêteurs ont fini par faire analyser le sang sur les vêtements de John. Tout ce sang n'était pas que le sien, et ils ont fait correspondre les ADN à ceux de ces trois fameuses personnes assassinées. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres preuves, ça a suffi pour qu'il soit inculpé de ces meurtres.

\- Et ce sont ces trois hommes qui l'ont mutilé ?

\- On suppose seulement. Car John souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde, il ne se souvient de rien avant son réveil au Gotham Général. Rien du tout. Ni de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, ni des vingt années qui se sont écoulées avant... Ni même de son propre nom. D'où le "John Doe". »

Harleen pensa que c'était sûrement là l'histoire la plus énigmatique qu'elle ait entendu aujourd'hui. Emily enchaîna alors sur un ton un peu moins grave.

« Néanmoins, peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé à Arkham, son comportement s'est très bien stabilisé. Il était sous anxiolytiques et neuroleptiques, et on lui a rapidement baissé les doses. Bien que sa mémoire n'ait pas été restaurée, John s'est très bien adapté. Si bien que, dès sa troisième année au pénitencier, il a été jugé plus judicieux de le transférer au SAS. En général on ne prend pas les patients à qui il reste plus de quatre ans, mais on peut parfois faire des exceptions. Et, cerise sur le gâteau : au bout de cinq ans, ce qui lui restait de peine a été réduite de moitié pour bonne conduite. Donc au final, au lieu de quinze années, il n'en fera que dix.

\- Pour bonne conduite ? »

Emily hocha la tête.

« Il a été un patient exemplaire pendant son internement. Bon, il est parfois un peu trop taquin avec certains autres détenus ; mais avec le personnel il a toujours été irréprochable – agréable, poli, serviable... Et il a joué un rôle non négligeable dans l'avortement d'un début de mutinerie, il y a quelques années. C'est ce qui a fait pencher le juge en faveur de sa réduction de peine. On peut en conclure que ses efforts ont payé, vu que maintenant il ne lui reste plus que huit mois avant de pouvoir sortir. »

Sa collègue psychiatre laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« En plus de l'amnésie, on lui a diagnostiqué un léger trouble de personnalité narcissique. Il faut bien le dire, il a un côté un peu mégalo. Mais bon, en même temps, quand on ne sait plus qui on est, je pense qu'il n'est pas si étonnant de vouloir se donner de l'importance et d'avoir quelques petits délires de grandeur. En tout cas, rien de bien méchant. »

Harleen enregistra ces informations et reposa son regard sur la photo de ce fameux John, accolée sur sa fiche. L'autre détail qu'elle avait relevé lui revint.

« Et... Est-ce que c'est normal, ses cheveux verts ? »

Emily eut un petit rire.

« C'est son petit truc à lui, répondit-elle. Sûrement pour se démarquer des autres. Il n'a pas souvent de requête à nous soumettre, sauf cette étrange envie de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur-là. Je me souviens qu'au départ ça avait provoqué de grands débats dans l'équipe, tout le monde n'était pas tombé d'accord pour céder à cette fantaisie. Mais en réponse à son bon comportement, on a fini par lui accorder. Tous les mois il dépense un peu d'argent pour qu'on puisse lui acheter sa teinture, qu'il a appris à s'appliquer lui-même. Original, non ? »

Harleen approuva tout en tassant la totalité de la liasse de papiers d'un geste distrait. Elle pensa en effet que, parmi tant d'autres, ce John Doe semblait être un bien étrange personnage.

.

.

.

_***** John Doe : en anglais, expression qui désigne une personne non identifiée (l'équivalent féminin étant "Jane Doe")._


	3. Premiers entretiens

Harleen mit quelques instants à comprendre que le drôle de bruit qui résonnait dans son rêve était en réalité la sonnerie de son réveil. Sortant des brumes du sommeil, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux puis distingua les contours de l'objet sur lequel elle appuya mollement. Le bruit cessa, la ramenant à la réalité de son appartement. Et alors qu'elle finissait de s'éveiller, elle prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qui l'attendait au cours de cette nouvelle journée : Arkham, le SAS, ses nouveaux patients.

Ces pensées ayant achevé de la réveiller, elle se leva rapidement et enfila sa robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle se frotta les yeux pour les débarrasser des derniers restes de sommeil, s'étira de tout son long, puis se mit à peigner sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle se rendit ensuite dans son salon dans l'optique de se faire un petit déjeuner. Au passage, elle remarqua les fiches de ses patients qui traînaient encore sur sa table basse – fiches qu'elle avait épluché dans le moindre détail jusqu'à une heure tardive la veille. Elle les rassembla en un geste rapide et les rangea dans son sac avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

Après avoir concocté et englouti son petit-déjeuner – un café et un bol de céréales – elle retourna dans sa salle de bain pour finaliser ses petits soins matinaux. C'est alors qu'une petite mélodie s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles, témoignant d'un nouveau sms reçu. Elle attrapa son téléphone et eut un sourire lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'expéditeur, qui n'était autre que sa mère. Harleen leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lu le contenu du message : « Bon courage pour ta journée choupinette ! ». 

Elle avait tout bonnement horreur de ce genre de petits surnoms dégoulinants de mièvrerie – sa mère le savait pertinemment, bien sûr, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle s'amusait régulièrement à lui trouver de nouveaux petits sobriquets de ce style. Malgré la taquinerie, Harleen releva tout de même les encouragements qui lui firent chaud au cœur. La veille, sa mère l'avait appelée pour prendre de ses nouvelles ainsi que ses premières impressions concernant son nouveau lieu de travail. Elles avaient passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes au téléphone, parlant essentiellement du nouveau travail de Harleen – puisque sa mère, elle, n'avait pas grand chose d'autre que sa routine quotidienne à lui raconter.

A soixante ans, Lindsay Quinn était restée une femme douce et attentionnée. Son statut de mère au foyer, adopté lorsqu'elle était enceinte de sa fille unique, lui avait permis de s'occuper pleinement de cette dernière, ainsi que de leur belle et grande maison et, bien sûr, de son mari. Harleen trouvait d'ailleurs que sa mère en faisait parfois un peu trop, son père ayant tendance à prendre cette générosité comme acquise. Harleen soupira. Déjà, à l'époque, elle et sa mère ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de tout ce que Harleen devait fournir pour ses études de médecine ; elles qui avaient pourtant été si proches pendant de longues années... Mais à présent Harleen devait bien avouer que ces moments avaient complètement disparu. Certes, elle avait déménagé à Gohtam ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais cela avait déjà commencé avant : depuis le moment où son père avait pris sa retraite et était tout le temps au domicile familial, en fait. Ce qui dans un sens était normal, bien sûr ; mais son médecin de père avait passé tellement de temps – de jour comme de nuit, les semaines comme les week-end, et ce pendant tant d'années – occupé lors de diverses consultations ou interventions à l'hôpital... Ce n'est pas comme si Harleen ou sa mère avaient été habituées à l'avoir à la maison, lui et sa si forte personnalité.

Malgré la distance s'étant peu à peu insérée entre sa mère et elle, Harleen se consolait dans les nombreux appels de celle-ci – et même des quelques sms qu'elle prenait la peine de lui envoyer depuis qu'elle avait appréhendé cette fonctionnalité. Harleen eut un petit rire intérieur lorsqu'elle imagina le jour où sa mère découvrirait la joie de l'utilisation des émoticônes.

Elle se secoua un peu et sortit de ses pensées. Voyant l'heure qui avançait, elle partit faire quelques essayages de vêtements avant de finalement trouver une tenue adéquate pour sa journée. Puis elle attrapa ses clés et entama son trajet en direction de l'Asile d'Arkham.

.

Harleen gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'asile et se dirigea ensuite à pieds vers le plus petit des deux portails. Elle sonna à l'interphone et peu de temps après le gardien-en-chef, Aaron Cash, vint lui ouvrir. Il fouilla son sac avant de la laisser entrer puis Harleen parcourut le chemin bordé de verdure jusqu'au bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie.

Une fois devant les grandes portes de chêne, elle sortit son badge flambant neuf et l'apposa contre le petit boîtier électronique qui servait de serrure sophistiquée. Un « bip » retentit juste après, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le hall était vide mais on entendait des bruits venant d'un peu plus loin ; peut-être du réfectoire, pensa Harleen en voyant qu'il était presque neuf heures. Elle hâta ensuite le pas en direction de son bureau, souhaitant pouvoir commencer ses consultations à l'heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir elle remarqua que deux hommes attendaient déjà devant sa porte : un patient et un agent de sécurité. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il tout en lui tendant la main, vous êtes le docteur Quinzel ?

\- C'est exact, répondit-elle tout en serrant la main de l'homme. Et vous êtes..?

\- Zack Maxwell, l'informa-t-il, agent de sécurité. C'est moi qui vais amener vos patients en consultation ce matin.

\- D'accord, répondit Harleen, je vous en remercie. »

Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre personne présente, qu'elle savait être son premier patient de la journée.

« Et vous devez être William Marshall je suppose ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui tendant la main à son tour.

L'homme ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête et accepta de serrer la main de la jeune femme tendue vers lui.

« Je vous en prie, entrez » lui dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de son nouveau bureau. L'homme la suivit à l'intérieur et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte l'agent de sécurité lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'en aller.

Harleen referma derrière elle et posa ses affaires à côté de son bureau. Elle enfila la blouse propre qui était posée sur le meuble et s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à son patient qui s'était assis sur l'autre chaise. Elle détailla quelques instants l'homme face à elle, d'une trentaine d'années environ, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux noisette. Celui-ci ne semblait pas franchement décidé à prendre la parole, c'est donc Harleen qui initia la conversation.

« Donc, introduisit-elle, je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, votre nouvelle psychiatre. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine, les mardis et les jeudis, pour des entretiens d'une durée de trente minutes. Pour commencer, avez-vous des questions ? »

Son patient, les jambes et les bras croisés, lui répondit d'un non de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, reprit Harleen, peut-être pourriez-vous vous présenter ? »

L'homme échappa un léger soupir et décroisa ses jambes.

« J'm'appelle William Marshall, répondit-il sur un ton monotone. J'ai 33 ans. Ca fait deux ans que j'suis là et il me reste encore un an et demi à tirer.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

William Marshall lança à Harleen un regard un peu torve.

« Bah quoi, c'est pas écrit dans mon dossier peut-être ? Ou vous l'avez pas lu ?

\- J'ai lu votre dossier, répondit Harleen d'un ton calme. Cependant j'aimerais que vous puissiez me raconter vous-même votre histoire. »

L'homme soupira encore. Il avait l'habitude des psys et de leurs questions, et il savait qu'ici ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse. Il obtempéra.

« J'étais défoncé, lui dit-il sur un ton lassé. A l'héroïne. J'me piquais à l'époque, précisa-t-il. Puis j'ai pris la voiture d'un pote, y fallait que j'aille voir ma copine, elle allait pas bien. Sauf que voilà, à un moment sur la route un gosse est sorti d'nulle part. Il était sur son vélo et il a déboulé devant moi, j'ai rien vu venir. J'ai freiné mais j'lui suis quand même rentré dedans. »

Il s'arrêta là mais Harleen l'invita à continuer.

« Cela a dû vous faire un choc, non ? »

L'homme la regarda quelques instants, hésitant, avant de se décider à poursuivre.

« Au départ... J'suis resté là, scotché à mon volant. J'me disais que c'était pas possible, que j'en avais trop pris et que c'était une hallu, j'sais pas. Ca pouvait pas être réel. Mais... j'ai entendu des gens commencer à crier, et là, ben j'suis sorti de la voiture, parce que... fallait qu'je sache. Y fallait qu'je sache si c'était réel ou pas. Et putain, quand j'ai vu ce gamin là, allongé par terre, dans une flaque de sang... » 

Marshall fit une pause dans son récit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il racontait tout ça, bien sûr. Il pensait qu'il aurait été rodé avec le temps mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui remuait désagréablement.

« Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait ? reprit la psychiatre.

\- J'ai bugué, lui répondit son patient. J'me suis assis par terre, à côté de lui, et j'ai bugué. Je l'ai regardé, là, et tout s'est arrêté. Je savais qu'y avait des gens autour de nous mais je captais pas. » Marshall se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Et puis à un moment, j'sais pas trop quand, les flics sont arrivés. Ils m'ont embarqué, m'ont foutu en cellule et puis voilà. J'ai pas trop d'souvenirs après ça. Puis ensuite y a eu mon procès et j'suis arrivé ici » éluda-t-il.

Harleen laissa flotter le silence quelques instants, ne souhaitant pas être trop brusque. Elle savait notamment, après lecture du dossier, que William Marshall était rentré dans un état confusionnel délirant après son arrestation, ce qui pouvait expliquer le manque de souvenirs qu'il rapportait. Elle décida de ne pas trop creuser ce moment-là et de plutôt rebondir sur autre chose.

« Et cet enfant, demanda-t-elle, vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ? »

Son patient prit son temps avant de répondre.

« On m'a dit que pendant mon procès il était dans le coma. Et puis quelques mois après mon arrivée à Arkham mon psychiatre m'a appris que le gamin avait fini par se réveiller.

\- Cette nouvelle a dû vous soulager, non ?

\- Ouais, répondit Marshall sur un ton évasif, p'têtre, j'sais pas. »

La jeune psychiatre n'insista pas plus pour le moment. Elle savait qu'il était souvent très difficile chez les personnes addictées de toucher à tout ce qui avait trait aux émotions, ces patients souffrant bien souvent d'alexithymie. Elle décida de dévier sur un autre sujet.

« Et votre ancien psychiatre, lui demanda-t-elle, vous vous entendiez bien avec lui ?

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Comment se passait votre suivi ?

\- Ben... Pareil, on se voyait deux fois par semaine ; il me demandait comment j'allais puis il me parlait de mes médocs, et voilà. »

Ne souhaitant pas paraître trop intrusive, Harleen décida là aussi de pas insister sur l'aspect relationnel mais de plutôt rebondir sur le dernier élément évoqué.

« Et votre traitement médicamenteux, lui demanda-t-elle, est-ce qu'il vous convient ?

\- Bah c'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix, lui répondit Marshall.

\- C'est en effet aux psychiatres de décider de la mise en place d'un traitement, répondit Harleen sur un ton calme, mais vous avez le droit de dire ce que vous en pensez. »

L'homme la regarda quelques instants, un peu suspicieux.

« Ouais ben moi dans l'idée j'aimerais bien arrêter de prendre ces conneries » lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

Harleen prit de le temps de peser sa réponse.

« Je pense, répliqua-t-elle, qu'il peut en effet être intéressant d'envisager qu'un jour vous n'ayez plus besoin de traitement, et surtout de pouvoir travailler cet objectif ensemble. »

Marshall redressa son regard qu'il posa sur elle, surpris.

« Vous voulez m'faire arrêter les médocs ? demanda-t-il sur un ton quelque peu goguenard.

\- Vous avez envie d'en prendre toute votre vie ? » demanda la psychiatre en miroir.

Harleen laissa un peu de temps à Marshall. Elle se saisissait là d'une demande de son patient ainsi que de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait créé ; peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de créer une alliance thérapeutique ?

« Je ne vous dis pas que vous allez arrêter votre traitement demain, reprit-elle plus explicitement, ni dans un mois, ou peut-être même pas avant votre sortie. Ni vous ni moi ne sommes devin. Mais si vous me dites que vous avez envie un jour de ne plus avoir à prendre de médicaments, je peux l'entendre. La question qui se pose alors, c'est comment en arriver là ? Pour ça, il faudrait que nous puissions y travailler ensemble. »

Elle laissa son patient, toujours suspicieux mais intrigué, assimiler ses dernières paroles ; puis elle regarda sur son ordinateur la version numérique de l'ordonnance au nom de William Marshall.

« Je vois que vous avez eu pendant plusieurs mois un antipsychotique que vous avez arrêté progressivement. Maintenant, vous avez en traitement substitutif 10mg de Subutex par jour, et vous avez aussi du Lexomil comme anxiolytique, énonça Harleen. Que pensez-vous de ce traitement actuel ? »

Son patient resta pensif quelques instants, la psychiatre attendant patiemment qu'il mène sa réflexion.

« Ben, commença-t-il, le subutex... Ca j'en ai besoin. C'est sûr. Par contre cette connerie de lexomil, ça franchement je m'en passerai bien.

\- Vous vous en passeriez bien ? demanda Harleen. Cela veut dire que vous ne ressentez pas d'anxiété ?

\- Non, répondit Marshall.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous l'a-t-on prescrit ?

\- Z'avez qu'à d'mander à l'ancien psychiatre, c'est lui qui m'la prescrit.

\- Oui mais vous, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ? On ne vous l'a sûrement pas prescrit pour rien. »

Marshall hésita un peu avant de répondre.

« Bah c'est vrai qu'au début... Parfois j'me tapais des crises d'angoisses. Pas souvent, mais parfois ça arrivait. En même temps avec l'arrêt de l'héroïne et les cauchemars... Normal non ?

\- Cela peut se comprendre en effet, répondit Harleen.

\- Mais là c'est bon, reprit son patient, j'en fais plus des crises d'angoisses, depuis un bon moment. Alors, on pourrait l'arrêter ce médoc, non ? »

Harleen fit attention de bien peser ses mots dans sa réponse.

« Cela pourrait s'envisager, répondit Harleen. Mais pas dès aujourd'hui. J'imagine que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision dès le premier jour ; car pour cela, j'ai d'abord besoin d'apprendre à vous connaître. Mais si vous acceptez que nous entamions un travail ensemble, nous pourrons essayer de trouver des éléments en faveur de l'arrêt de ce traitement. Toutefois vous devez savoir qu'un anxiolytique ne doit pas s'arrêter brutalement, cela pourrait être trop violent pour la chimie de votre cerveau. Si nous en arrivons à trouver cela judicieux, nous pourrions commencer par envisager de diminuer les doses, petit à petit. Mais pour cela, rappela-t-elle, il faudra que nous y travaillions ensemble. Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? »

Marshall remua un peu sur sa chaise. Harleen attendit sa réponse patiemment ; elle allait savoir si elle avait bien trouvé là un point d'accroche avec son patient.

« Peut-être..., répondit-il finalement, peut-être qu'on pourrait y réfléchir ouais. Pourquoi pas... Mais attention, prévint-il sur la défensive, vous avez pas intérêt à m'faire de coup tordu. »

Harleen lui fit un sourire.

« Je vous promets que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. »

**.  
**

Harleen avait déjà enchaîné cinq consultations, et cela était très prenant de rencontrer autant de nouvelles personnes, voire même fatigant. Il commençait à lui tarder de pouvoir réellement faire une pause ; ce qui serait enfin possible à midi, c'est-à-dire à la fin du rendez-vous qui allait prochainement arriver.

Elle raccompagna Abbigail Robertson, la patiente avec laquelle elle venait de finir de s'entretenir, jusqu'à la porte qui, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, fit apparaître dans l'encadrement ZackMaxwell, l'agent de sécurité. Il venait chercher la patiente et également lui amener son dernier patient de la matinée.

Une fois Abbigail Robertson à son côté, Maxwell repartit en direction du hall. Harleen découvrit alors le dernier patient qu'il avait accompagné : un jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui, une fois face à Harleen, lui adressa un large sourire accentué par de grandes cicatrices.

.

.

.


	4. Jay

Harleen, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait face à son patient au cheveux verts et aux grandes cicatrices - partant des commissures de ses lèvres et rampant sur ses joues. Sur son visage était étalé un franc et grand sourire.

« Bonjour, clama l'homme gaiement.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harleen. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra d'un pas joyeux dans le bureau. La psychiatre ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Mais, contrairement aux patients précédents, celui-ci resta debout et fit quelques pas pour inspecter les lieux. Il regarda d'abord la moquette, puis la tapisserie, puis la bibliothèque encore vide ; enfin, il se plaça devant la fenêtre et scruta le paysage avec curiosité.

Harleen prit le temps de le détailler. Outre ses cheveux verts et ses cicatrices, elle s'attarda sur sa silhouette grande et fine ainsi que les traits de son visage ayant gardé un certain aspect juvénile, malgré le fait que son patient devait probablement avoir une trentaine d'années.

Au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de devant la fenêtre, Harleen lui adressa la parole.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? » proposa-t-elle en désignant la chaise face à elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il la regardait. Un nouveau sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr » répondit-il alors qu'il daignait considérer le siège qui lui était offert.

Il jeta alors un dernier regard par la fenêtre, puis fit volte-face et s'avança finalement en direction de la chaise. Il la regarda un moment, comme s'il jaugeait le meuble du regard. Puis il se saisit du dossier, retourna la chaise et s'installa dessus à l'envers, à califourchon. Le jeune homme croisa ses bras et les posa sur le haut du dossier, faisant à présent face à Harleen. Il lui lança un regard, les sourcils relevés, qui semblait lui demander « Alors ? ».

Alors, en à peine une minute, Harleen trouvait déjà ce personnage très théâtral. Elle se rappela le diagnostic de trouble de la personnalité narcissique qu'elle avait lu dans son dossier ainsi que les paroles de sa collègue, la veille, le qualifiant d'« un peu mégalo ». Harleen n'était donc qu'assez partiellement surprise par ce comportement.

« Je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, votre nouvelle psychiatre, commença-t-elle sans se montrer décontenancée. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine, les mardis et les jeudis, pour des entretiens de trente minutes. Pour commencer, est-ce que vous avez des questions ? » débita-t-elle comme du par cœur, ces mots lui ayant servi d'introduction tout au long de sa matinée.

« Harleen Quinzel... » répéta le jeune homme, le regard dans le vague, pensif. Puis il braqua à nouveau son regard sur la jeune psychiatre.

« J'ai une question, en effet, annonça-t-il. Et cette question est : connaissez-vous l'Arlequin ? »

Harleen, légèrement surprise, accepta néanmoins de répondre.

« Et bien, c'est un personnage de la Comedia dell'Arte il me semble. »

Son patient hocha vigoureusement la tête, d'un air entendu.

« Vous savez, expliqua-t-il sur un ton expert, le nom ''Arlequin'' provient du vieux français ''Hellequin'' qui, au Moyen-Âge, renvoyait au Diable. Et, voyez-vous, son costume est fait de nombreux losanges qui renvoient aux multiples facettes de sa personnalité : il peut être un peu sot mais sympathique, espiègle parfois... Mais il se révèle toujours être très malin et rusé. »

Harleen repensa alors à l'amnésie qui avait été diagnostiquée chez ce patient. Néanmoins, par cette dernière tirade, elle se fit la réflexion que sa mémoire sémantique, celle stockant les connaissances générales, avait apparemment été conservée. Est-ce que seule sa mémoire épisodique, celle renvoyant aux souvenirs personnels, avait été touchée ?

« Et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question concernant l'Arlequin ? lui demanda Harleen.

\- C'est votre nom qui m'y a fait pensé, répondit-il sur le tonde l'évidence. Harleen Quinzel, Harle-Quin... N'y aurait-il pas une ressemblance ? »

Harleen préféra répondre par une autre question.

« Est-ce que c'est ainsi que vous me voyez, lui demanda-t-elle, comme un Arlequin ?

\- Ca, lui répondit-il dans un léger rire, je ne peux pas encore le dire. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vous connaître avant de pouvoir affirmer si oui ou non vous avez plus que le nom de commun avec le personnage de l'Arlequin. »

« Que j'apprenne à vous connaître » se répéta mentalement Harleen. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'elle-même avait dit plusieurs fois à d'autres patients au cours de sa matinée.

« Et vous, demanda-t-elle pour recentrer un peu la conversation, pourriez-vous vous présenter ? »

Il se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, répondit-il, je suis un homme simple. Vous voyez, je me contente de peu de choses ici. Un toit sur la tête, de la nourriture que l'on ne peut pas qualifier de bonne mais qui reste comestible, quelques, euh, colocataires originaux... Ce que j'aime le plus, enchaîna-t-il, ce sont les maigres ateliers que l'on nous propose. Tout particulièrement l'atelier de peinture thérapeutique. Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai une âme d'artiste. Je me suis d'abord demandé si je ne devrais pas être comédien – vous savez, je peux être un sacré clown quand je m'y mets – mais je crois que mon truc, plus encore, c'est la peinture. J'aime particulièrement peindre les paysages du parc d'ici ; qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un asile puisse être entouré d'une aussi belle nature, hm ? »

Harleen releva que son patient s'ancrait dans le présent pour se définir. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à ses autres patients de se présenter, ceux-ci lui avaient donné des éléments très factuels comme leurs noms ou leurs âges, ou bien ce pour quoi ils étaient internés ici. Mais pas lui. Harleen trouvait son discours un peu grandiloquent mais néanmoins très intéressant.

« Ah, et j'aime beaucoup jouer aux cartes aussi, ajouta-t-il. Je suis un as dans ce domaine. Surtout au poker. »

La psychiatre hocha la tête en un sourire en guise de réponse. Mais elle se décida alors à toucher un point sensible.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ? »

La mine du jeune homme s'affaissa d'un coup.

« Ca n'est pas écrit sur vos bouts de papiers peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton la liasse de papiers regroupant les fiches des patients que Harleen avait entassé derrière son ordinateur.

« Si, en effet, répondit-elle. Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous souhaitez que je vous appelle. »

Son patient la fixa de son regard quelques instants, prenant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien un air sérieux. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Sur ces papelards, dit-il, on m'appelle John Doe. Un nom original, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Mais, pour en revenir à votre question... Vous pouvez m'appeler John. Quasiment tout le monde ici m'appelle John. Mais est-ce pour autant mon vrai prénom ? Allez savoir. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien m'appeler Jack, Jason, ou même José... A votre guise. Ou bien... Vous pouvez peut-être m'appeler _Jay_. Juste ça. J'aime bien la lettre J. » termina-t-il sur un ton songeur.

Harleen le laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Donc, vous préféreriez que je vous appelle plutôt John, ou bien Jay ?

\- Jay, ça me semble pas trop mal... Ou monsieur J peut-être ? Non, non, c'est bien trop formel... Alors, pour vous, ce sera Jay, conclut-il en un sourire.

\- Et bien, Jay, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance » répondit Harleen.

A cette phrase, le sourire de ce dernier se fit encore plus grand.

« Alors dites-moi, reprit la psychiatre, est-ce que vous vous plaisez ici ? »

C'était là une autre question qu'elle avait beaucoup posé au cours de sa matinée pour se faire une idée de comment ses patients vivaient leur internement au SAS.

« Vous savez, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison. J'ai quelques euh, petits trous de mémoire, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant deux fois la tempe de son index. Ma vie d'avant... Elle est partie en fumée. Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs. Ma psy – chologue, ajouta-t-il comme précision – pense que c'est un mécanisme de défense que mon esprit a mis en place pour me protéger du, euh, traumatisme, que j'ai vécu, dit-il en désignant les grandes cicatrices sur son visage. Elle n'a sûrement pas tort ; mais, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est quand même un peu handicapant comme mécanisme. »

Harleen imagina combien il devait être difficile de vivre sans se rappeler de sa vie d'avant. Et elle ne pouvait qu'approuver cette dernière phrase.

« Donc reprit-il, les seuls éléments de comparaison que j'ai en mémoire en fait, ce sont ma petite vie en cellule en attendant mon procès et mes petits moments au Pénitencier. Alors à choisir, je crois qu'il n'y a pas photo, je préfère largement être ici au SAS. »

« Je comprends, répondit Harleen. Et donc, vous êtes suivi par une psychologue également ?

\- Exact. Comme tout le monde ici en fait.

\- Et vous êtes satisfait de ce suivi ?

\- Hm, dans l'ensemble, plutôt oui. En général je peux parler de tout avec Aileen – Aileen Byrd, c'est son nom – et j'avoue que c'est plutôt agréable.

\- Et votre suivi avec votre ancien psychiatre, rebondit Harleen, en étiez-vous satisfait aussi ?

\- Oh, ça.., répondit Jay tout en réfléchissant. Ca allait. On se voyait deux fois par semaine aussi, mais les entretiens étaient beaucoup plus courts ; avec la psychologue ça dure à peu près 45 minutes, et avec vous, vous m'avez dit... 30 minutes ? Je crois qu'avec lui c'était censé duré une demi-heure aussi, mais en général au bout d'un quart d'heure c'était plié.

\- Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

\- Je crois qu'écouter les patients, à un moment, ce n'était plus trop son truc. Il préférait surtout parler médocs. »

Harleen en profita pour saisir un nouveau sujet de discussion important.

« Et votre traitement médicamenteux, justement, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Son patient lui fit un grand sourire

« Ca, on y avait beaucoup travaillé. On a beaucoup baissé les doses au fil du temps, mon traitement est assez léger maintenant, il me semble. »

La jeune psychiatre consulta la feuille d'ordonnance depuis son ordinateur. Il n'avait en effet plus que d'assez petites doses d'un anxiolytique et d'un neuroleptique.

« C'est assez léger en effet. Je vois à votre sourire que cela a l'air de vous faire plaisir ? »

Le sourire de Jay redoubla d'intensité.

« Oui, répondit-il avec conviction. Parce que voyez-vous docteur, je vais mieux. Vraiment beaucoup mieux. »

**.**

A midi, Harleen raccompagna Jay jusqu'à la porte – derrière laquelle Zack Maxwell, l'agent de sécurité, attendait pour le reprendre en charge – puis elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas encore très faim, alors elle décida de prendre un temps pour mettre ses notes de sa matinée au propre ; elle avait deux heures de pause à midi, autant en profiter pour le faire maintenant car elle n'aurait probablement pas très envie de le faire une fois la fatigue de la digestion enclenchée.

Elle eut fini au bout d'une demi-heure environ et décida ensuite de prendre son sandwich et son yaourt à boire pour aller les consommer dans la salle de réfectoire. Elle referma son bureau derrière elle et parcourut les couloirs pour s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire, un léger brouhaha lui parvint aux oreilles. Une trentaine de patients devaient s'y trouver– pas tout à fait la totalité, certains ayant peut-être déjà fini de manger – et parmi eux elle aperçut Jay qui lui fit de grands signes de main. Elle lui adressa un petit salut de la main en retour ; puis elle repéra sa collègue psychiatre, Emily, assise à une table avec d'autres professionnels. Harleen se dirigea donc vers eux.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle tout en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour » lui répondit le reste de l'assemblée presque à l'uni-son.

Elle s'installa et déballa son déjeuner.

« Alors, lui demanda Emily, la matinée s'est bien passée ?

\- Plutôt oui, répondit Harleen. Mais il me tardait un peu de pouvoir faire une pause. »

Emily laissa le silence planer quelques instants, puis elle lança un drôle de regard à ses collègues avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Harleen.

« Alors comme ça tu as trouvé un petit surnom à John ? »

Harleen, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans son sandwich, arrêta net son geste. Les nouvelles allaient vite dis donc ! Mais ce qui la perturba ce fut le ton de reproche qu'elle percevait dans cette remarque. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas un petit surnom, corrigea Harleen. Je lui ai juste demandé comment il souhaitait que je l'appelle.

\- Et il s'appelle John » répliqua sa collègue.

La jeune psychiatre n'osa pas plus se justifier. Avait-elle fait une bourde ?

« Moi je trouve ça intéressant, enchaîna une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années. Aileen Byrd, se présenta-t-elle pour Harleen, je suis la psychologue de John.

\- Enchantée, répondit Harleen.

\- Intéressant ? répliqua Emily qui semblait réticente à cette idée.

\- Oui, reprit la psychologue. Vous dites que vous lui avez demandé comment il souhaitait être appelé ? Et bien moi je trouve ça intéressant sous deux aspects : premièrement que vous lui ayez posé cette question – est-ce que quelqu'un ici s'en était déjà soucié ? – et deuxièmement qu'il ait pu élaborer une réponse qui soit autre que le nom qui lui a été attribué d'office.

\- Moi je pense que ça risque de le perturber, répliqua Emily. John a une identité très fragile.

\- Je pense justement l'inverse, répondit la psychologue sur un ton calme. Du fait de son amnésie, il est vrai que John a une identité assez fragile. Mais pourquoi ça ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il est encore en quête d'identité. Il se cherche encore. Alors je pense que ça peut justement l'aider à se définir et à renforcer son identité, de le re-subjectiver de cette façon. »

Harleen hocha la tête. Elle était bien contente que cette Aileen soit de son avis, elle se sentait un peu plus légitime - et surtout soutenue.

« Je lui ai juste laissé un choix, répondit Harleen un peu timidement. Et il s'en est saisi, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? En tout cas je peux dire que ce n'est pas rien. A peine votre séance est finie qu'il est déjà en train de le clamer partout. Attendez-vous à avoir des retours » répliqua Emily qui semblait toujours fort peu convaincue par la situation.

Aileen reprit la main sur la discussion pour nuancer les propos de sa collègue.

« Je pense que John est tout à fait capable de tirer quelque chose de positif de cette nouveauté. Ce sera très intéressant pour lui. Par contre, continua-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Harleen, Emily n'a pas complètement tort : avec lui, vous pouvez vous attendre à du grand spectacle. »

.

.

.


End file.
